


Learning The Conventional Social Qs

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Discovery, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Q is sweet and evil all at once, Romance, Slice of Life, courting, cuteness, everybody in the new Craig films has more exposure and info than Q, me exploring Q's character, my poor precious baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The M16 ran like clockwork, under M’s charismatic finesse, but M was quite lucky that clockwork had a silent Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clockwork

Any respectable British company, or otherwise, should run with the meticulous efficiency and aptitude of an enormous human clock with flesh and blood gears. While it works the same and excellently with every cog placed precisely into its notch, it cannot always function with the flesh grind and slow churn of the day. It only works if all the little cogs and balanced springs mesh together fluidly, like the pieces of a puzzle. Sometimes a cluck must be cleaned, or lubricated to smooth the cog to cog grind, and rewound tight with expectation or duty.

 

The M16 ran like clockwork, under M’s clockmaker finesse, but it was quite lucky that clockwork had a silent Q.

 

“Walter, please pass this along to G, he’ll be requesting it shortly and we shall save a second audit from M if we send it straightaway. And be sure to inform him his patience is appreciated.”

 

“Moneypenny, please inform M that the new tracking system he requested has gone inexplicably off shore. Yes, I know. Who else? Thank you.”

 

“Cynthia, are you still online with 004? She’ll enjoy this; have it to her immediately, that’s a good girl.”

 

With a long sip of his tea, Q sat back in his desk chair and heard the wheel he’d scrapped for the hinge groan irritatingly like his bag of bones stomach did after too many all-nighters without the thought to get takeout. He really needed to get that fixed, but- PING- duty calls, and Q just pressed a key on his keyboard to let his Bluetooth bring a voice to life that he never got tired of.

 

“Q,”

“007.”

“I was thinking, at a time like this, shouldn’t a spotty fellow like you be out?” Almost never got tired of, the smug bastard. He didn’t know what the hell had spurred on the sudden continuation of griping and grinding about their age gap, but apparently James ‘License-to-Kill’ Bond gave his junior Quartermaster much thought.

 

Which, if it hadn’t been at the expense of the young man, might have been endearing.

 

“Mmm, what were you asking for? Where is that equipment form....?” Q asked, semi-petulantly sitting back in his chair some more and letting a hand flip over a file folder to let the papers spill and rustle. “Ah, there it is. I suppose I can strike this off... And this... And all of those...”

 

“Now, now, you’re entirely too cheeky for a national holiday, Q.” James Bond managed to flash him that smug half-smirk of a smile, that barely there expression, from the other end of the line and Q closed his eyes to sigh silently. “Has anyone ever told you to relax?”

 

“Bond, if I were any more relaxed, I would fall into a coma. And with me, the entirely of this branch would fall to its knees, and you, lucky as you are at escaping, would fall into the handle of R, and I know just how much you enjoy that.” Q prided himself in being able to keep his tone resolutely more deadpan than he could when he had the agent standing in his office or at his arm inspecting his gadgetry with cool eyes. He was young, and the weight of that mantle hung like a ball and chain off the scientist firmly; however, that didn’t mean he’d shuffle along for the Double-Ohs just like that. “I’m sure he’d be thrilled to give you your gear. He said you looked just about ready for the straight jacket we’ve developed. It’s just your size.”

 

“Why Q,” Suddenly James Bond’s slow murmur of a voice was all too physical and the call ended as the agent caught the back of his chair lightly. “have you been sneaking at my sizes? If it weren’t concerning, I’d be touched.” The smirk Q had heard was easily in place, and the scientist wobbled in his off balance chair for a second before he sat up and the world wobbled to a halt. The papers beside his desk made a flush struggle up Q’s jaw, and he huffed as he stooped to scoop them up easily. “And you’ve been ignoring my requests for equipment? What if I need those, Q?”

 

“Then you’ll find yourself...  _sorely_  bereft.” Q said, voice clipping away from his firm certainty of earlier as he glanced behind him at the open door. Obviously someone in the office needed a retest on office protocol, or he needed to change his code.

 

Again.

 

The security in this division was just a nightmare.

 

“How was the recoil in the automatic? You were complaining about your shoulder, and that’s the newest model.” Q neglected to mention it was a prototype until James gave a silent nodding shrug and he folded his hands on his desk as he sat a little closer to it. Oh for God’s sake. “Bond, that... was a prototype. I’d like it back.” He waited in a semi-breathless state of Schrodinger’s disappointment, seeing James’ hand rise to offer him something, and he heard the soft clunk against the wood.

 

No... he brought the gun back?

 

And then the hand came away and Q saw not his newest creation, but a cracked scope off a rifle he certainly hadn’t made.

 

“I was thinking something more along these lines.” James said, and his smile widened just a little as he watched the steam practically begin to fizz out of his Quartermaster’s ears. Smirking and contented with their banter as the younger man picked up the rough scope in disgust, James scooped up his suit jacket and nodded as he turned to go. “With any luck, Q, perhaps one of your fellows thought to take pictures...”

 

 

The M16 ran like clockwork, under M’s clockmaker finesse and Clockwork Q, but it was laden semi-unfortunately with one little cuckoo bird who chimed out of sync.

 

Q sat down, rolling the scope over in his hand, and he sighed. “Damn.”


	2. Clockwork McQuade

Q, the most unlikely of the MI6, had his routines like the best of them would; he knew men who rose with the sun, still rose for ghostly long-ended patrols and tours, and he knew men brought to their knees by their own regimentation. The swan-necked young inventor was careful and cautious of himself, of rutting into a routine of nothing,

 

Every morning, like clockwork, Q rose out of bed whether he was conscious or not for what could sometimes turn into as many as three cups of tea if he drank them quickly, and he managed to right himself to pull on his anorak and fetch the laptop off the counter island so that he didn’t have to look at anyone when he tucked himself into some dirty tube seat with the rest of the more contemporary morning commute.

 

At nine exactly, his retinal scan gave him access to the Q Branch, and he pushed in as he pushed out of his jacket, and he made his wary rounds to the workstations and employees he saw there before R would inform him of the new amount of work he had waiting for him at the main desk before he could tinker away and get down to it.

 

At nine in the evening, when everyone had finally gone, Q sometimes saw fit to add texture to the background sounds of his branch, and on went the soft, barely audible tones of Tammy Wynette or Jimmy Durante so that Q didn’t feel so perilously isolated. He’d last through a long while of silent reprieve, humming or swaying at the very stretches of his good humor, and finally the Q Branch closed out around midnight if there wasn’t an agent in the field. Q had a camp bed hidden away in his office for them, because he refused to leave considering they could need him, and he used it heartily.

 

However, when Q staggered into his flat and locked it down at twelve forty five in the morning, he sank down onto his bed with all too much eagerness and he was gone.

 

Unfortunately for Q, there turned out to be a lot of agents in the field the coming week, and as he sent them all off with an exploding this or a tracker that, or a grappling hook he’d managed to reconstruct from the missing prototype 007 had ruined, he couldn’t help but feel responsible. Even 007 received a bit of hesitance from the scientist when he was dismissed with his requisitioned equipment, and while he didn’t comment for once, he did run his eyes over his face again intelligently.

 

How could Q not feel responsible for sending these men and women out into the bulk of danger with mere gadgets? Due to the secrecy of the Double-Oh program, everything needed to be discrete, so no real armor, no protection, the basics- feeling like he left them half exposed, Q wanted to scream. How could he protect people so deadly that they made it seem like he needed protection? How do you defend Her Majesty’s Finest?

 

Q knew.

And Q did it with spectacular, back-breaking efficiency.

 

When 004 called in a rush and Cynthia wasn’t there, the phone shot directly to his Bluetooth and he got to talk her through the web of security cameras, cursing the other woman who’d gone home a little early.

If 007 called in complaining he needed an escape route, a car was there waiting- or a boat, or a plane, or a parachute -and Q traded a brief businesslike bit of banter before he was moving on to the next line with 009.

 

As much as M had the right to claim the Double-Ohs his agents, Q had to admit his own near-suicidal duty to being always accessible and ever watching made him more than happy to call them his agents. He made sure that when they hunkered down in approved hotel beds, that no monsters lurked, and when they tucked in to eat, he’d already given them poison testers as nail polish or hand soap, and they ate well. And when they needed clothing or supplies, well... Q knew every dress size and every suit was custom tailored to be precise and deadly as it was deathly attractive.

 

His agents were always going to come home, he’d resolved some time ago to himself. If he had to go out and get them himself.

 

“Q,”

“...Q.”

“Q?”

 

James frowned where he was standing on the edge of a building, rolling his eyes slightly when the phone refused to pick up on the other end. Usually, with the Bluetooths and earpieces they’d been reequipped with, all he needed to do was say ‘Q’, and there the young man was in his ear, his omniscient eyes and ears, and this lack of coverage was... Odd.

 

“Bond?!” Q suddenly crackled to life, hands flurrying over the keyboard behind the phone as James shuffled along the building little by little. “007, you have Q, what do you need?” Truthfully he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and replying to the email from 005 that he’d missed, and he hated to wonder if his keyboard had left imprints of the keys on his cheek like this was some cliched cartoon.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Q.” James said, his voice a hum over the shouting and the feet going on below. He stood back, pressing against the wall a bit, and he let out a slow breath. “I’m on the east side of the hotel, outside, and it’s freezing. If you have eyes, I need eyes on the south side, and I need a car on the ground. I’ve got what M wanted.”

 

“Then jump, 007, your coat is bulky for a reason and it should slow your descent enough for you to land uninjured. Built in low-level parachute.” Q said, fingers fumbling as his embarrassment caught up with his professionalism and he nearly choked. James Bond, international man of mystery, had gotten himself up a tall building while he’d dozed off here. What sort of support staff was he to be if he couldn’t even stay awake?

 

“’Should’?” Bond said, looking down and bracing for the jump.

 

“’Should’.” Q repeated, and a glance across the room at the prototype made him swallow. No, his math was correct. “Will. Take the plunge, 007, you’re good at that.”

 

On the other end, the agent smirked at his cheekiness and he unholstered his gun. “Brat.”

 

“Ahh, how you  _wound_ me.” Q said dryly. “Jump.”


	3. G.M.

When James Bond came gliding into the Q Branch at the end of the week, the coat long gone and his mind already chewing on how his inventor would react to the loss, he was surprised to see Q’s flunkies leaning over the same desk. He didn’t have to wander over to check it all out, but he did hear an astonished sigh about ‘his initials’ being a start. His eyes turned, curious, and he spotted a familiar anorak lying on the desk; that was, in the end, what drew him close enough to glance over a shoulder and see R frowning at the handkerchief he’d ‘found on the floor’.

G.M.

Now, a spy for years now, he seriously doubted that those would be the young Quartermaster’s real initials, or his initials at all, but the hubub had drawn attention and as Q called out to them, they dispersed. James smirked to see that they’d pristinely tucked the scrap of fabric back into his coat pocket, and when the young man came forward, James took the shoulder of the jacket and met him halfway.

 

“You’d best be careful where you leave your things, Quartermaster, your underlings have gotten curious.” He told him, eyes glancing down at the bit of handkerchief still hanging from the pocket. Not so sneaky after all, R... Sloppy. He was a little surprised Q didn’t notice right away, until someone coughed, and his eyes narrowed a little as he tugged the kerchief out and stuffed it into his back pocket resolutely. He was not going to be bullied, he resolved, and he held his head high like he always did as James assessed with him cool blue eyes.

 

“Thank you, 007, but I’ll handle myself quite well unless the kerchief is anything particularly confidential.” Q told him with the cool formality that built between them, or tried to at least, when he got embarrassed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Now, now, all work and no play, Q. Or shall I call you G.M. from now on?” It was a tease, and they both knew it. James Bond never called anyone by their names- not Eve, not the M they all sorely miss or the M they respect, and certainly not the young Q of the Q Branch that gave him his seemingly disposable arsenal of powerful and inventive gadgetry.

 

“I’ve grown fond of ‘His Excellency’, since you see fit to experiment with new titles, Bond, but ‘Q’ will do for now.” The inventor said, nodding a little and holding a hand out for the warm jacket the agent had over one arm as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He was acting like it was his jacket and Q’s eyebrows rose just a little as he stood there. “And my jacket, if you please. And not the one with the parachute, because I already saw you let that disappear under some Moscow ice.”

 

Passing the coat off and his mind still ticking and clicking around the initials he’d seen written on the kerchief in worn threads, and the agent’s smirk shifted enough for Q to pause and swallow a little bit. He didn’t like that look in the agent’s eye, apparently, because he held the coat sternly in both hands and he asked: “Now, Bond, what you’re thinking, I want you to erase it from your memory.”

 

“What was I thinking, Q?” James asked, and his head tipped to one side almost curiously as he stood there and he made Q get a little pale and sweaty on the forehead.

 

He was so transparent for an agent. The agent chuckled a little in his head when he remembered that Q wasn’t an agent at all, and he supposed that was alright.

 

“Nevermind, come in.” He said, hurrying to shake his head enough for his unruly dark hair to shift with it, and he turned to march past his desk and settle his coat onto a hook hidden between two large filing cabinets. The bulky thing barely fit, and he left it there before he guided the agent over to the table where he’d had the good sense to have 007’s things set out already. “I’ve got your equipment, plus the standard watch in case your horrendous habit of being punctually unpunctual decides to shape itself up. Standard functions, standard time.”

 

“How sensational.” Bond said dryly, and he watched Q offer him the watch for a moment before a dark eyebrow rose and he took it to fasten it to his wrist. 

 

“And your replacement PPK, until we have the sensor remade to Q standard.” The way the young man handled the gun was professional and smooth, and a glance that the inventor didn’t see allowed James to spot how carefully he held it to prevent an accidental fire. And, like the reckless kid he was, he’d pointed the muzzle back at himself like James hadn’t ever taken a bullet before.

 

“’Q standard’, hm?” Bond refused to pass up the chance to tease the inventor, and when his ears just faintly coloured, the agent smirked and was quick to turn the gun around to face him just a bit more. There was the end of a gun pressed against Q’s ribcage, and the agent had to admit that he was proud to see that Q didn’t do more than blink rapidly. “You certainly need to bring your handling abilities up to Double-Oh standard, Quartermaster.”

 

“Q?”

 

The young man barely blinked before he was staring over Bond’s shoulder and he turned as well to see a young woman standing there in the peak of the sleekest skirt suits that England and Middle Europe has to offer. 004, as always, was the most fashionable and trimmed looking out of all the double oh agents, and she was looking between the two men and the gun at Q’s chest without a hint of amusement in her eyes.

 

“Ah, 004, welcome back. Punctual as always,” Q said, not missing the chance to praise her for Bond’s faults, and he smiled at her before a hand freed his shirt from his grip and he used the other to bend the muzzle out of the way just enough to slide past. He was wily when he wanted to be, and he breezed past Bond to meet her a few paces away and begin a brief but friendly conversation. She had his equipment for him, she told him she’d cleaned it for him on the way back, and when he took the purse he’d built to hide it all, she offered him a second bag; a gift bag.

 

“And as always, Quartermaster, your collapsable rifle was excellent. And security never batted an eye at my purse, well done.” She coaxed the little bag into his hand, the ethnic packaging pristine and the gold and red wrapping shining brightly beyond the cords used to make the loop, and Q’s eyes widened as wide as his glasses. “Please, take this... It’s Dragon’s Beard Candy, and I know you love sweets.” He tried to explain sheepishly, but she added: “It’s homemade, a regional delicacy... You’ll love it.”

 

And to James’ surprise, Q accepted it with a grin too young for his position, and he let her on her way with the promise of perfecting the stiletto knives he’d tested on her last mission. She was pleased, stating something about dinner, and when Q turned back to his first agent, he was watching him with a queer amount of surprise and disbelief.

 

“Was there something else you required, 007?” He asked, standing there holding the little eastern box in both hands carefully and looking perhaps a little flushed.

 

“No thank you, GM, pleasure working with you.” He said, and when he passed him he filed away the fact that 004 knew Q was fond of sweets. She was certainly getting some excellent equipment, not that his wasn’t much better, but Bond filed it away none the less.

 

“’His Excellency’, if you please.” Q said firmly, and he scoffed softly as Bond walked away.


End file.
